Dragon's Goblet of Fire
by GrimoireNier
Summary: But as far as they are concerned, they're all adults, what happens behind the privacy of their bedrooms is their business. Well, that's what Jesse thought until he felt Hanzo's hand down his pants while they were enjoying movie night with the other agents.


The only warnings you're going to get is: sexual content, pwp, (though, there's a little bit of a plot . . .when this further goes along), exhibitionism, and a hint of voyeurism.  
Everyone involved is a consenting adult.

* * *

Jesse remains unsure how he managed to wind himself in this situation.

Then again, in his defense and the type of life he has led thus far, he never knows how he winds up in these situations. Always blind-sided and never quite knowing how to properly adjust to the task, er, tasks at hand. At the very least, he remains in control in sharing who he devotes his time with. The ever pensive and quiet, Hanzo Shimada, that's how the man appears at a glance anyway. They've been working alongside each other, usually in some of the same recon missions and having one another's back out on the battlefield. In truth, Hanzo was rather withdrawn towards Jesse McCree at first, finding him obnoxious and hardly taking matters seriously. Wherein, he realizes he underestimates the Southwestern American from New Mexico. The man has led a life with his fair share of bloodshed on his hands to constantly remain solemn and detached, he is simply trying to live what's left of his life to the fullest. Preferably behind a good cause with good intentions. With that, Hanzo's initial distaste for the man continues to grow into camaraderie, one the gunslinger will comment on being "right as rain". Unbeknownst to the others, there were some underlying tones of intimacy. Well, from the point of view of both men, that's how it seems.

Genji, being the nosy and too inquisitive younger brother of the older Shimada, enjoys making light-hearted barbs about what Hanzo and Jesse do behind the closed doors of either male's quarters. Both men having to deal with Genji in their own respective ways, knew that the young Shimada brother would be a little shit about the situation one way or another. McCree throwing quips, or Hanzo providing worthy points for his intrusive brother to stay out of his business. Yet, those two both knew Genji and knew him well, he was a little shit through and through.

What the archer and the gunslinger currently have, wouldn't necessarily be something involving commitment. Rather, they both never spoke about being exclusive towards each other, but the implication remains substantial, intimate and tight lipped. Both men are too old to be continuing such a physical relationship without properly laying claim to what is going on between, but giving their line of work, maybe it is best not to botch this up? Perhaps in due time they will sit down and discuss it without shoving their tongues down each other's throats, strewn clothes around their living quarters or texts that were definitely _not_ endearing towards the other. Though, the point of having a discrete "relationship" would involve them to not sometimes share the other's quarters.

Though despite this, boy, does Jesse feel mighty glad that he doesn't have to compete with someone else for the "exclusive private time" he gets to spend with the archer. Privacy is a privilege they both value, considering how the other agents always surround them in one way or another- some have venture guesses as to what's going on between the two men. But as far as they are concerned, they're all adults, what happens behind the privacy of their bedrooms is their business.

Well, that's what Jesse thought until he felt Hanzo's hand down his pants while they were enjoying movie night with the other agents.

They agreed to do a movie series every few rotations of movies that were chosen on Saturday nights. Someone suggested the Harry Potter series a few weeks back. Though old, still remains a timeless classic to many of the other agents. Some sharing that they still have their old copies of the novels and movies from when their grandparents gifted it to them. A few thought it was a silly thing to give to their young ones but others truthfully enjoyed it. Hana, even enjoyed the horrendously archaic video games and their nostalgia ridden graphics. Saying "It's as if you're playing an ancient artifact from the early 2000s!"

Jesse never really had the opportunity to see all of Harry Potter movies, considering he had more pressing issues in his life while growing up. But the few he has seen, were quite out of order. Hanzo on the other hand, with Genji as his younger brother, has watched them a myriad of times- both in Japanese and the original English dub, they used to quote the movies to each other when they were younger. A hidden past time between the two Shimadas that Hanzo would have been embarrassed to admit, if it wasn't for the fact he was pushing forty and had other worries to dispel him from remembering such things.

This evening they were watching the Goblet of Fire and the elder Shimada's interest in the movie was barely even there. He expressed earlier to Jesse that he's seen the film over a hundred times, so he merely accompanies the cowboy for his enjoyment in it than anything else. The recreation room was turned into an interesting movie theatre for all the agents that had no assignments to venture on. Distributions of popcorn buckets before the film began were passed through the rows and so were the drinks—alcoholic or not. Couches, lounge chairs and tables pushed to make way for the projector of Athena's screen to feature the dated film.

Hanzo's hair was down, mildly damp from the shower he got out of before they assembled in the recreational room, wearing a loose fitting black shirt, and grey sweatpants underneath. McCree, who chose to sit on the very end of the row, was towards Hanzo's left, even though the tub of popcorn was to Hanzo's own right, on a little table separating him and Satya. The country-accented man in question was wearing one of his red flannel shirts, not all the way buttoned up and some worn out flannel pajama bottoms to almost match.

It was chilly in the room, despite all the bodies in there. As a "snuggle precaution" (McCree would affectionately call it), a wool blanket finds itself draped over the armrest to cover them both when it was getting too cold. It was Jesse's blanket, but Hanzo found himself "borrowing" it most of the time, meaning the blanket was closest to the archer.

The movie was approaching the halfway marker where Harry and Ron had to figure out who they're taking to the Yule Ball. The Great Hall scene where it seems everyone was in study hall, while Professor Snape ensured the students were doing their assignments, on top of which, giving Ron Weasley and Harry Potter their fair share of troubles for talking too much.

McCree whispered to Hanzo that he was the one that always managed to have trouble finding a date to school dances. This made the man chuckle beside him and he whispered back, "I can hardly believe that," pursing his lips, he continues "I would need further evidence to support this claim of yours."

Smirking, scratching the back of his head, sans his hat per request of Hanzo. That's how Jesse knew he was more into this man than he let on, he wasn't wearing his signature hat. On top of that, it wasn't so much of problem considering that after the credits started rolling, plenty of the agents would be heading to their respective quarters for sleep or other miscellaneous activities. "I'll see what stories I can share with you later." Winks, earning himself a light snort.

The movie proceeded onward where Harry and Ron wind up with the Patil twins as their dates to the ball. At this point, Hanzo relaxes further into his chair, allowing his calloused hand to move slowly up and down Jesse's inner thigh, not minding the comfortable fabric of the flannel pajama bottoms. However, the interest lies in what lurked underneath the pants. Propping his right elbow up on the armrest, he rested his cheek on his fist, all the while unabashedly fondling the cowboy next to him.

Jesse was used to teasing, however, he wasn't too sure if he could handle being groped where there are over a baker's dozen pair of eyes in the same room. Maybe this won't lead to what Jesse assumes it'll lead to-

And just like that, the Shimada's hand finds itself past the waistband of the flannel bottoms, teasing Jesse in a languid motion, forcing the cowboy to try to train his breathing through his nostrils. Expert finger pads, typically used for stringing an archery's bow, now was circling the head of Jesse's pulsing erection. Clearing his throat in discretion to try to garner the archer's attention, but fails miserably. His primary focus was to provide enough lubrication to begin giving the Western man a good old-fashioned hand-job. Damn, this felt good and it really shouldn't, considering the potential threat of wandering eyes. He requires a distraction in order not to make this noticeable to anyone that would have to turn their heads back to take a glimpse or engage either of them, for any reason. Glancing down the right, noticing the popcorn between Satya and Hanzo. If he could just reach over and grab the bucket . . .

"Satya, can ya pass the popcorn down here, love?" Junkrat whispers discreetly considering there was a sleeping Mei leaning against his arm, he was in the same row just on the opposite end, with a few agents in between him. Wordlessly, the Indian woman grabs the bucket, after taking her own portion and passes it down the line to reach Jamison.

The gunslinger groans quietly, appearing wounded as he felt his potential plan to hide his erection was foiled briefly. Hanzo, who only slightly turns his head towards the other man, gives him the slowest, wicked smile he has ever received from him. This man knew what he was doing. Positively flabbergasted, Jesse leans towards Hanzo, whispering haughtily into his ear, "You're playin' downrigh' dirty, darlin'." Nipping the offending lobe, he notes the man's gorgeous chestnut eyes twinkling. He chose to squeeze around him, rotating his motions from languid to vivacious, making the strokes even harder. From base to tip, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head, smearing the beads of precum over and slicking his dick further.

After a few more strokes, the dragon's voice beside him, impassive, yet telling, "You object to this?" One eyebrow arch enhances the devilish smile threatening to show those godforsaken dimples of his. Curse you Hanzo Shimada, was all McCree could think.

Jesse feels as though he looks like a guppy, mouth opening and closing, but he knew any sound that escapes would transform into a moan. Grunting, he shifts towards Hanzo and then chose to spread his legs wider to accommodate his partner's torture. Murmuring, "No, I just don't wan' any of'em to see us." Feeling the heat rising from his cheeks down to his neck and creeping towards the tips of his ears. He was wishing he had his hat, he would have used it to hide his features, regardless if the room is dark except for the projection of the film.

Humming, the Japanese man crooks his head, nipping at a patch of skin above the cowboy's beard. "I will be your eyes." _That_ raspy tone. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, please help him.

Of course, he would say that, the blanket was right next to him and he could at any point throw it over them to shield wandering eyes, but that wouldn't change the heat surging throughout his face and pooling intensely towards his groin. His parted lips, sweat slowly trailing down the side of his face and his leaking cock against his abdomen. How did he wind up with such a lecherous dragon? This man was going to be the death of him.

A few rows ahead the lewd " _couple"_ were the agents that chose to sit towards the front, who were idly paying attention to the movie, but also conversing amongst one another. Earning shushes and popcorn being thrown at the back of their heads. Lúcio tilted his head back to see Hana was texting on her phone, and must have sent him a message, since his phone was going off.

 **From: Hana** _(23:45)_  
You wanna do a late-night stream tonight?

 **From: Lúcio** _(23:46)_

Sure thing! What game we playin?

 **From: Hana** _(23:48)_  
That's still tba honestly, I'll figure something out since the stream will be short!

Lucio was in the process of texting back, until he noticed Genji- without his visor and some of his other body coverage, angling his head back to look for something. Someone, even.

"What's up man?" The DJ whispers, turning to try to see what Genji has his sights on with a quick scan, but realizing his eyes weren't following.

However, Genji saw everything, his eyes glinting mischievously while his lips chose not to give away his findings. "Nothing, just observing nature taking place." The Brazilian man carries a perplexed feature on his face, before waving it off and replies back to Hana.

Fareeha, who was a row in front of the men in Genji's sights, quirks an eyebrow at the cyborg ninja. A mouthed out _what_ results in him giving her a tilt of his head in the direction of his eyes, before resuming his posture of sitting forward. Unsure which direction that inclination was for, mere confusion remained etched on her face. Angela, who chose to sit next to the darker tone woman, nudges Fareeha lightly before turning her head towards the doctor in question. She smiles warmly towards the Swiss woman, resuming her attention back to the movie.

Behind those two however, Jesse McCree had his prosthetic hand covering most of his flushed face from view, biting harshly on his lips as he felt an orgasm rip through him and on Hanzo's fist making quick work of him. This wasn't a sign that the archer was remotely done with him as he chose to maintain his hand on the still hard and pulsing length.

Said cowboy in question was on the verge of tears, he didn't realize how _taxing_ it was to remain quiet in a room of people that could just as easily look over and see his meat being handled by his not-boyfriend. He heard soft crunching sounds beside him, removing his hand, he glances over to Hanzo eating popcorn from the half-empty bucket. This man, who must have a long list of kinks, was just over here eating popcorn with his unpreoccupied hand and just . . . held a piece up to the cowboy's lips. Sticking his tongue out, swiping it into his mouth, all the while sucking on the offering fingers.

"Is it good?" Gravelly voice, lacking use from their last exchange.

Jesse, knew better than to answer that question. Instead, he grasps the side of Hanzo's face, thumb working in small circles over those sinfully chiseled cheekbones, fingers massaging into the bristles of the man's beard. Leaning forward, he sealed the archer's lips with a searing, passion infused kiss he could muster after feeling a little weakened from the orgasm. A throaty hum of approval sounded through the other man as they engage in their little make out session. Jesse was entirely focused on the kiss, meanwhile, Hanzo made sure to have one eye open, hooded, but alert nonetheless.

Hana chose to look over at the wrong time, because she noticed Hanzo's head was moving into something . . . or someone. However, she saw one of Hanzo's eyes was open. Choosing to sit up the back of her leg in the couch, she had a higher vantage point of the action happening in the back. Needless to say, she is stunned and borderline disgusted.

Mouthing out _really_ towards the scene between Hanzo and Jesse, she pulled out her cell phone and decided to take a picture. At least from the torso up, she knew that the archer would murder her if she took a picture of the _entire_ composition. Bless her lucky stars, her camera is on silent, and not actively loud to draw more attention to the lecherous old men sitting in the back. No wonder Hanzo declined from sitting next to her, he wanted to get downright _ghastly_ with the cowboy. She sat further down, sending the image to Hanzo on his phone along with a couple of choice words.

From: Mecha Gremlin (0:36)

"I see you being gross with your not-boyfriend again."

"Gdi don't ignore your phone, I saw that eyebrow twitch!"

"If you're going to fuck him, at least take it away from prying eyes!"

Hanzo did, just that, continue to ignore his phone since he had his notifications set to vibration only and it was on low. What he didn't ignore was the exaggeration induced dry-heaving he heard from the front of the room coming from Hana. Reaching with his right hand, he draped the blanket over their laps, or tried to, as he reluctantly withdrew from McCree. A whispering sound, he was needy. Then, murmuring "Why did you stop?"

A firm stroke with his hand, pulled a deep groan from the cowboy, that earned a sharp head turn from Hana since she knew _exactly_ what was going on back there. Making the comical efforts of pointing her finger to her mouth for more hacking sounds of disgust.

Satya, who was technically seated right next to them, merely jerked her head to Hanzo and murmured "Quiet that cowman." without much interest or emotion in wondering what could possibly be happening literally, right next to her.

"Noted." Came the impassive reply, a firmer grip on his cowboy's manhood.

McCree sometimes can't stand how much self-control the archer had, it was almost unimaginable to even realize a human being like this exists. He let out another strangled moan as Hanzo's hand continued jerking him, leading him happily to another orgasm where he tossed the back of his head against the wall, trying to calm his heavy breathing but it came out in awkwardly sounding hiccups. Eyes squeezed shut and part of the blanket only sliding down, leaving his dick exposed and hoping to come once more. _Please Hanzo, just one more . . ._ He finds himself mentally chanting and pleading in his own head, words obviously escaping him as he couldn't form them over the haggard breathing and uncooperative sounds.

Fareeha, not quite sure the sounds being made behind her, she turned half her body around to observe the _concerning_ sounds and eyes bulged out. "Oh my-" Hanzo pressed a finger to his lips, hushing her despite the fact he wasn't letting up on any of his ministrations. First, Fareeha did not need to know that a man that she basically grew up with was hung. Second, she _really_ would have enjoyed feigning ignorance on the amount he comes. This was downright sickening, it's as if she caught her surrogate older brother jacking off. Well, that's technically what it looks like except that hand was not his.

 _Hanzo!_ The Egyptian woman mouthed out, knowing that he was looking dead at her with no care in the world. McCree on the other hand was in an entire euphoria of ecstasy that he was oblivious to the small audience that he was drawing, eyes clenched shut and mouth agape to allow better ventilation to his blown head of his—figuratively and mentally. Unable to turn her head back towards the movie, Angela nudged her lightly. She too, looked over, her eyebrow arched sharply at the display before her. Bringing her mug that had her tea in it, she took a long sip, eyebrow jolted upwards briefly at how ignorant Jesse was during the entire exchange, all the while as he was experiencing the throes of unbridled passion. Despite Jesse irking her nerves, this was an attractive side to him that she knew she'll never see again. Angela, took another sip of her tea to that.

"This is a kid's movie!" Fareeha hisses, unsure how to go about it without drawing too much attention, she truly feels more embarrassed by having seen this extraordinarily intense PDA than how Hanzo looks unfazed during this graphic exhibitionist act. She used obvious hand gestures towards Jesse and towards the movie, obviously piecing together that both actions should not lead to such . . . indecency.

"None of us are children," He replied coolly.

Trying to snap her girlfriend out of her unnecessary stupor, Angela cupped Fareeha's face and dropped a searing quick kiss on her lips. Promptly after, she turned her back around to watching the movie with the rest of the agents. Smirking, Hanzo knew that he could trust Angela for steering the only daughter of Ana Amari to mind her business. Despite that, Angie was clearly a little bit curious and stole one more glance over her shoulder at the interesting couple, before snuggling closer to the mortified, Fareeha.

On the screen, there was a duel involving Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, with the latter having the spirits of his parents helping the Chosen Boy with winning the battle. Cedric Diggory too, aided Harry and prompted him to take his body back to his father. The sounds effects were loud, mostly due to the dated audio. Perfect timing for McCree's guttural groaning and the back of his knuckles turning white from gripping the arm rest for as long as he had. He was breathing heavily into Hanzo's neck, nipping and sucking onto the flesh that was presented to him.

This was the type of enthusiasm that he enjoys when he's with Jesse, behind closed doors or in the rather inviting area of the rec room. Despite Hanzo's trained and cooled efforts to remain composed, he was very much the exact opposite of that beneath all his clothes. He very much wanted to drag the cowboy out of this makeshift theatre and fuck him against a wall.

The man with the schooled features purred as he felt Jesse break skin with his bite, it felt unintentional as he slumps after a second orgasm rips through him. Perfect timing considering Cedric Diggory's father was wailing on screen in absolute anguish. Whispering into the tawny tufts of hair that was near his face, "Would you like to go back to our rooms?" This man oozes seduction, even when he wasn't trying.

"Room, now." Jesse grunted.

Understanding, he murmurs for him to get up, and to keep the blanket wrapped around him tightly. Satya looks over and muttering good night towards the archer, knowing that by association, it extends to Jesse as well.

Making their way out of the room, unnoticed, Hanzo strokes the other man's back lovingly as they stroll their way down the hallway.

"You are one kinky bastard Hanzo, don' think I didn't notice who saw us in there." No venom behind the words, just pure observation. Frankly, McCree is unsure that he was aware of all the particular agents that saw them.

A chuckle was heard, until there was that soothing timbre that belongs to the one and only, "Does that bother you," he trailed the hand that was on his back slowly towards Jesse's ass. "or overwhelm you?"

"Shit darlin', I just wish you came with a warning label: _Warning: Hot when not under control_."

"Oh, do you intend to control me, Jesse McCree?" Entering the code on the keypad, the door whooshes open, revealing Hanzo's inviting eyebrow arch.

"Tame," he corrects himself. "Definitely tame."

"I would not mind these so-called taming sessions of yours. After all, you indulged me," he drags his lover closer to him by the unbuttoned parts of his shirt. "Though I must admit, you were pretty loud." Chocolate eyes roves the man's features as he swiftly discards the blanket that was wrapped around Jesse to shield prying eyes from his predicament. He was a mess, it increases the heat pooling in his lower stomach all night.

"Darlin' you were making it hard to _not_ be loud, you didn't remove your hand at least once," Looking down the front, he realized he was as dirty as he felt. "I think I should shower though." He concludes.

Hanzo looked at his left hand and realized how much cum was actually on it, smirking he brought it to his lips and licked as if he was a cat preening himself. The tantalizing taste of his lover was something that further urged Hanzo to wanting to push him against the walls and ravage him, making him scream his name, but instead…

"Yes. I will join you momentarily."

"Oh? Why in a bit?" He paused as he slipped off his pants. "Are you planning somethin' else?"

"You trust me, do you not? I intend to make your embarrassment from earlier, worthwhile." With that he licked his lips once more, to wet them and to taste what remnants of Jesse was still there.

With that, the cowboy was fully nude and hurried into the bathroom, Hanzo merely followed him to wash his hands, and left the other man to start up the shower. Shrugging, he figured he can disrobe in the doorway, before making a point to toss his clothes on the bedroom floor. Closing the door, he advanced toward the shower to further entertain the cowboy. . .

* * *

"Han."

"Hn?"

"Can I know exactly, who all saw us?"

Trying to hide his amusement, but failing, he just smiled. "Why? Did you want Jack Morrison or Reinhardt to see—"

"Jesus fuck no!" He didn't realize how much both those options actually bothered him until they were spoken in the dark room as he had one arm over the waist of the shorter man who smelled enticingly like spring pines and a hint of sandalwood.

"Just, curious." He finished lamely, and he also wanted to know who wouldn't look him in the eye tomorrow morning. Or was it tomorrow already?

"You do not sleep well as is, the last thing I want is to share with you who saw you as an indecent mess." Hanzo pointed out while trying to nuzzle into the soft pillow, and ground himself further into the inviting body of McCree.

Allowing the thought to remain fleeting, he sighed into the ebony hair before him and kiss the back of his neck, earning him a content hum. Somehow, the gunslinger manages to cease his mind's thinking and manages to drift off into a pleasant slumber for the first time this week.

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell me why you ignored my texts and proceeded to hand fuck your boyfriend?" Hana cut straight to the chase at 0957 hours, breaking apart her _pajeon_ , Korean style pancakes to eat and savor it faster. Funnily enough, Hanzo was the one that chose to prepare breakfast for those two. Either out of apology or because Hana somehow manage to be up at the same time as him, who knows?

"I had my phone on low vibration and chose to pay no attention or whoever chose to contact me." An impassive response as Hanzo resumes eating his heavy loaded omelet with a side of white rice. Purposely ignoring the comment about Jesse being his boyfriend.

"I felt personally violated, it's as if I watched someone that I think of as an older brother, basically _doing it_ with their almost boyfriend. That was a kid's movie Han!" Hana could exclaim further, but she forcibly shoved another large piece of the pancake in her mouth, forgoing the Korean sauce she uses with it.

"As I told Fareeha, none of us are children," Taking a sip of his green tea, clearing his palette and throat before he continues, "You two seem fond of making that weak excuse."

"Oh, my g—I feel so bad for her and Angie, they were sitting _right in front of you_. Honestly, I feel Fareeha is more mentally scarred than me," She took a sip from her glass of orange juice before giving Hanzo the sternest look she can muster up for a young woman her age. "Give her my condolences, you fiend."

"I will take this into consideration."

"I should make you apologize to her, Han."

"Oh? You intend to bully me into apologizing for a fetish I enjoy having?"

" _Urgh!_ I'm eating breakfast!" She exclaims with mild disgust, glaring lightly at the man sitting across from her. There was a pause during their quiet breakfast, they resume eating as if nothing happened or disrupted one of their appetites.

After moments pass and Hana finding herself finished with her meal before Hanzo, she just gave him a content smile before saying, "I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy," before allowing a pause, she added "though you two do gross kinky old man things together." With that, she cleans her area and deposits the dirty dishes to the sink and left the kitchen. Either to shudder to herself about the perverse discovery or to try to return to sleep.

While finishing the rest of his meal, he found himself smiling, knowing that Hana means no harm, she never did from the beginning. Only her concerns for his happiness beamed through in the end. Gathering his own dishes, he began washing them in silence unable to cease his smiling. Maybe he should also consult Jesse before initiating anything that surprising, but knowing the cowboy, he enjoys the surprises, even if he finds there is an embarrassing aftermath.

All he could think to himself was:

 _Thank you, Hana, I am grateful as well._

Perhaps, he should make Jesse breakfast as well.


End file.
